El Mejor Regalo
by Spades And Swords
Summary: El cumpleaños de Loki ha llegado, y el joven dios esta ansioso por disfrutar de su dia. Pero en medio de esa perfecta celebracion, surge un problema : Su hermano Thor ha desaparecido .


_Los personajes son propiedad de Marvel_

* * *

Aquel día amaneció con el cielo pintado de un hermoso color dorado, precioso para la ocasión. Por todo el palacio, desde su interior hasta su exterior, varios listones de color verde y demás lujosos adornos decoraban cada pared, cada columna y cada puerta. Las mejores velas, fabricadas con ceras aromáticas, ya hacían prendidas en los candelabros de los techos. El bullicio de los sirvientes y cocineros en la cocina competía en intensidad con el de unos soldados en plena batalla, con los alimentos siendo colocados en la mesa con sumo cuidado y de acuerdo a las reglas de etiqueta dictadas por la reina Frigga.

Toda esa preparación tenía una razón de ser, por supuesto, pues era el cumpleaños de Loki, el mas joven príncipe de Asgard. Ese día, cumplía los primeros siete años de su inmortal existencia. El pequeño niño vestía finas pero cómodas ropas de gala, con pantalones y un saco negros, con ligeros tonos de verde en los hombros, rodillas y codos. Su madre le había peinado su cabello hacia atrás, dándole un aspecto bastante presentable.

-Mi hijo, todo un príncipe - fue lo único que su padre, Odin, había dicho a Loki cuando este fue a presentarse ante él, en la sala del trono. Pero la estancia del chiquillo en ese lugar fue breve, pues Odin pronto tuvo que volver a atender los asuntos políticos y legales del reino, los cuales no cesaban ni un solo día, ni siquiera en el cumpleaños de Loki. Su padre despidió a Loki con un distraído gesto de mano, prometiéndole que lo vería tan pronto se desocupara.

Con su madre también ocupada en reparar los últimos detalles del festejo, Loki decidió pasear solo por el palacio. Todas las doncellas y siervos lo saludaron con cumplidos y halagos, si bien algunos a Loki le parecieron simples formalidades estudiadas y frías.

De igual forma, la inusual atención hacia él, falsa u honesta, era bien recibida.

Cuando Loki por fin fue a dar a la cocina, su estomago soltó un pequeño gruñido al ver el banquete que se había preparado especial y solamente para él…Oh, y para sus invitados, claro:

Manzanas tan rojizas como rubíes escarchadas con azúcar colocadas en bandeja de plata, pastas dulces rellenas de mermeladas y cremas suaves, chocolates finos y brillantes esculpidos en hermosas figuras, esponjosos pasteles cubiertos de caramelo, patatas asadas bañadas con salsa, agua fresca y cristalina de tomar para los pequeños , y botellas de vino de uva oscura para los adultos….

Un exquisito manjar digno de su cumpleaños, aprobó Loki con una sonrisa.

Thor sin duda estaría igual, o incluso más maravillado…

Los ojos de Loki dudaron un momento, y su sonrisa tembló en sus labios. Ahora que lo pensaba, no había visto a su hermano mayor en el transcurso de toda la mañana.

No había estado en compañía ni de Fandral ni de el resto de sus amigos. Loki ni siquiera recordaba haberlo visto con Sif (a quien Loki, de haber podido, ni siquiera hubiera invitado a su festejo).

¿En dónde estaba Thor?, se preguntó el pequeño, frunciendo ligeramente el ceño.

Loki pasó varios minutos divagando sobre el paradero de su hermano. De seguro que estaría en los campos de enteramiento, intentado en vano levantar una espada de acero o un escudo de metal. O tal vez había ido a los jardines, para fingir ser un valeroso explorador mientras subía por los arboles. O probablemente estaría con su padre, contándole que cuando creciera, sería un fuerte rey que aniquilaría a todos los enemigos de Asgard.

En la mayor parte de esas ocasiones, Loki solía ser el cómplice de Thor. Los hermanos técnicamente pasaban todo el tiempo juntos, tanto cuando estaban contentos y riendo, hasta cuando lloraban y peleaban. Por lo tanto, la ausencia de Thor le resultaba un tanto extraña a Loki, si bien no era del todo desagradable.

De vez en cuando, Loki había deseado un momento de paz y tranquilidad, libre de los juegos bruscos de Thor; y ese momento por fin había llegado.

¡Y qué mejor día que en su cumpleaños!

Loki disipó sus dudas encogiéndose de hombros. Ya vería a su impulsivo hermano mayor después, cuando la celebración iniciase y los regalos fuesen entregados.

No había de que alarmarse. No era como si Thor hubiese olvidado su cumpleaños... como habia hecho el año anterior.

"Más te vale que esta vez tu regalo sea bueno, Thor, y no otra de tus inútiles tonterías" había recordado Loki, medio en serio y medio en broma, a su hermano mayor la noche anterior, mientras ambos se acomodaban en su litera, con Thor durmiendo en la cama superior y Loki en la inferior. "Debe ser el mejor de todos, como recompensa por haber olvidado mi cumpleaños hace un año. ¿Escuchaste bien, hermano?"

La única respuesta que Loki había recibido de parte de Thor fue un sonoro ronquido. Como de costumbre, tal parecía, Thor no había escuchado nada de lo que Loki había dicho.

¿Alguna vez lo había hecho?

Daba igual; por el momento, Loki encontraría una forma de matar el tiempo por sí solo. Tal vez con una pequeña travesura, como cambiar el vaso de agua de Sif por vino, o aflojar las patas de la silla de Hogun.

Resultaban muy buenas opciones. Al no poder decidirse por una, Loki terminó por realizar ambas.

* * *

Pasó una hora antes de que la fiesta iniciase oficialmente, y se inauguró con la parte favorita de Loki: la entrega de obsequios.

Los regalos fueron generosos e impresionantes en todos los sentidos. Incluso la mezquina Sif había entregado a Loki un presente nada despreciable, si bien el orgulloso chiquillo solo agradeció con una ligera y forzada sonrisa, la cual Sif (con su blanco vestido manchado con gotas de vino, al haberlo escupido en cuanto la amarga bebida toco sus labios) regresó de igual manera.

De parte de su madre, Loki obtuvo un libro de magia, con conjuros sencillos e inofensivos, en su mayoría simples ilusiones. El gesto de desaprobación que Odin dirigió a Frigga pasó afortunadamente desapercibido para Loki, y el poderoso rey de Asgard mitigó su enojo con un bufido disfrazado de tos. Odin, por su parte, otorgó a Loki un regalo que el describió como único, pero que a Loki le pareció bastante decepcionante:

Un discurso.

Claro, Loki agradeció el gesto, y el discurso en general no fue tan malo, pero…

Bueno, no era la primera vez que su padre lo decepcionaba.

Al menos, el fantástico regalo de su madre compensaba el flojo regalo de Odin.

A estos le siguieron juguetes, ropas, libros de cuentos e historias (aunque ninguno mas de magia), golosinas y pinturas .Loki quedó muy complacido con sus obsequios.

Sin embargo, en la inmensa montaña de regalos, había un hueco sin llenar. Un pequeño espacio que Loki no podía ignorar.

El regalo de Thor, al igual que el mismo Thor, estaba ausente.

-Tranquilo, mi niño. Thor llegara en cualquier momento- lo consoló Frigga con una suave palmada en la cabeza.

-! Ese irresponsable muchacho! Buena regañina le daré…. Mira que eso de olvidar el cumpleaños de Loki dos veces seguidas- Agregó Odin, un poco enojado.

Loki sintió una punzada de tristeza al escuchar ese comentario. Odin pronto se dió cuenta de su error y sonrió a su pequeño hijo, diciéndole que no había de que preocuparse. Loki sonrió ligeramente, y logró recuperar un poco el ánimo cuando su padre al fin anuncio que era hora del festín.

Eso era bueno, porque Thor no se perdería por nada ese momento .Loki estaba completamente seguro.

* * *

Pero no fue así como sucedió.

Dos horas después de iniciado el festín, Frigga había salido del comedor, acompañada por dos sus doncellas. No había mencionado nada Loki, pero el joven dios sabía que su madre había partido del comedor para ir a buscar a Thor.

Odin también empezaba a mostrarse preocupado, con la copa de vino olvidada entre sus manos y su mirada perdida hacia la nada.

El resto de los invitados comían con toda plenitud, ignorantes de la situación.

Loki se enfureció, molesto de cómo la irresponsabilidad de Thor había causado que su madre se fuera y su padre se mostrara distraído con él. Aquel comportamiento era habitual, y Loki había aprendido a aceptarlo en cualquier otra ocasión, pero….

¡Era su cumpleaños, maldición!

Loki gruñó y tomo toscamente una de las manzanas, dándole una feroz mordida. No iba a dejar que Thor arruinara su día, ni que le impidiera disfrutar de esa deliciosa comida.

Dió un par de mordidas más a la manzana antes de dejarla de nuevo en su plato, con los bocados aun en su boca. A pesar del dulzor del postre, a Loki le sabían tan amargos como la cera de las velas.

Por alguna razón que no alcanzaba a comprender, había perdido el apetito., y cada vez que intentaba tragar, sentía un dolor en la garganta.

Como si tuviera un nudo de lágrimas.

* * *

Tres largas horas más pasaron. El cielo dorado era ahora un anaranjado tapiz que cubría a Asgard como un manto estelar.

El banquete había caído en el olvido, y los espectáculos de magia y juegos que se habían preprado para los pequeños fueron cancelados. Odin ya no se esforzaba por ocultar su desesperación y había ordenado a todos los presentes y a sus soldados buscar a su primogénito por todo el palacio. Sif acato la orden más rápido que cualquier otra persona.

Loki en tanto, no reaccionó. Se quedó paralizado, parado en medio del pasillo, viendo como su festejo se hacía añicos con el solo fin de dar paso a la búsqueda de su hermano.

Frigga regresó pasados unos momentos, tranquila pero con los ojos lubricados con lágrimas. Consoló a Loki y lo llevo a su habitación, prometiéndole que todo estaría bien ,antes de dejarlo solo para regresar al lado de su marido.

Loki no dijo nada, pero él sabía que nada estaría bien. Al menos, no para él, no después de que su estúpido hermano hubiese arruinado su cumpleaños….de nuevo. La rabia que sentía daba a su rostro un tono carmín, casi escarlata. Sus pequeños puños dieron un golpe a la pared ,y después Loki se dejo caer pesadamente de bruces sobre su cama.

¡Thor era un completo tonto, y por su culpa su cumpleaños, el único día de todo el año en donde Loki tenía la ciega esperanza de recibir cuando menos un poco de atención de parte de los demás, había sido destruido como un castillo de arena contra una enorme ola de mar!

En busca de una forma de disminuir su frustración, Loki empezó leer el libro que su madre le había regalado. En ese instante, recordó que no había pedido un deseo de cumpleaños.

-¡ Desearía….- mustio el chiquillo, con enojo contenido y unas lagrimas bajando por sus mejillas -…. que Thor nunca regresara!-

* * *

Pasaron cuatro días.

Y justo como Loki había deseado, Thor no regresó. Ni siquiera había la más pequeña noticia de su paradero. Odin se había embarcado en una búsqueda por los territorios de Asgard, acompañado de sus mejores y más experimentados hombres. Frigga se había quedado en el palacio, en compañía de su pequeño Loki, quien no podía dejar de sentirse culpable. La noche del cuarto día, el chiquillo no pudo más y se echo a llorar en brazos de su madre, abrazándola fuertemente por los hombros. Frigga se aterrorizó de ver el desconsuelo de su hijo, y le pregunto dulcemente que era lo que lo lastimaba tanto como para hacerlo llorar de esa forma. Al inicio, la mujer intuyó que Loki simplemente echaba de menos a su hermano, pero la respuesta que obtuvo de Loki fue bastante inesperada.

El pequeño confesó, entre sollozos, que era culpa suya que Thor no hubiese regresado. Cuando Frigga le pregunto por qué decía eso, Loki se mostró incluso aun más triste y avergonzado.

-Yo desee que nunca más regresara. Ese fue mi deseo de cumpleaños- dijo Loki, ahogándose con sus propias lágrimas – ¡Pero no lo decía en serio! Solamente…solamente estaba enfadado. Pero, pero yo…. !No quiero que Thor se vaya para siempre…! ¡Es mi hermano! ¡Es mi hermano mayor….y lo extraño!-

Incapaz de pronunciar una sola palabra más, Loki se permitió llorar mientras su madre lo consolaba con dulces palabras y suaves abrazos. Frigga intentó explicar a su hijo lo inocente que era en realidad, y de como la culpa de la desaparición de Thor jamás seria suya.

Pero en vez de palabras, encontró una mejor explicación a través del silencio de su amor.

* * *

Llegó el quinto día.

El cielo se encontraba azul y despejado. Y en las puertas del palacio, Odin regresó junto con todos sus soldados. De sus hombros, pendiendo como un muñeco de trapo, Thor ya hacia dormido. Sus ropas estaban rasgadas, con la piel llena de rasguños y heridas superficiales, rojizas y casi totalmente cicatrizadas. Su cabello, naturalmente rubio y brillante, lucio opaco y sucio, cubierto de tierra y lodo.

La noticia de la llegada del Rey y el encuentro del Príncipe se extendió más rápido que el fuego sobre el papel. Los sanadores rodearon a Odin y a su hijo en cuestión de segundos, llevando consigo piedras y hierbas medicinales, dispuestos a atender cuanto antes las heridas de sus gobernantes. Frigga se abrió paso entre ellos, y se abalanzó en un fuerte abrazo hacia su esposo y el pequeño Thor, con el alivio llenando cada facción de su rostro.

-Lo encontramos en las Montañas del sur, cerca de los Territorios Pluviales- informó Odin a su esposa ,con voz ronca y cansada –Esta muy débil como para preguntarle que hacia allí. Aunque eso es lo de menos. Lo importante es que está vivo, y el trono de Asgard sigue asegurado-

Frigga asintió en silencio, observando a su hijo con mezcla de alivio y preocupación.

Sif y el resto de los amigos de Thor observaban desde lo lejos, intentado ferozmente librarse del guardia que les obstruía el paso.

Y en medio del bullicio, ignorado por todos como era lo acostumbrado, estaba el segundo príncipe de Asgard, de siete años y cinco días de edad, demasiado avergonzado como para acercarse a su hermano, y a la vez, muy feliz como para no sonreír.

* * *

Thor fue llevado a la sala de curación. Estaba maltrecho y agotado, pero no corría ningún peligro. Era fuerte, de eso no cabía duda.

Esa noche, mientras todos dormían, Loki se deslizo en donde estaba su hermano, sin que nadie se diera cuenta. Thor dormía profundamente, pero sus ojos se abrieron al instante en que Loki se adentraba en la habitación, al mismo tiempo que Loki se detuvo al ver los azules ojos de su hermano posados sobre él.

Ninguno de los dos dijo palabra alguna. Los latidos de sus corazones eran el único sonido que salía de sus cuerpos

Loki se mordió los labios, y cuando logro juntar el coraje suficiente para hablar, Thor estiró una de sus manos hacia él, con el puño cerrado. Cuando la abrió, se rebeló una hermosa gema de color verde en la palma de su mano.

Una gema….

…_.tan rara que su existencia es solo un hecho sin comprobar. Los más grandes eruditos aseguran que su existencia solo es viable en los lejanos Territorios Pluviales de Asgard…._

…una gema de la cual Loki había platicado a Thor un par de semana atras, mientras leía un libro sobre piedras preciosas, sin omitir el detalle de cuanto desearía tener una. Pero Thor solo había asentido distraídamente, dando a entender a Loki que su hermano no le había prestado atención…

Pero Thor si le había prestado atención. Siempre lo había hecho.

Por más que su orgullo le gritaba que se detuviera, por más que su enojo se oponía a sus sentimientos, Loki no pudo evitar que las lágrimas escaparan de sus ojos y se perdieran en sus labios y su mentón.

-Es tu regalo, hermano – dijo Thor, sonriente y casual, mirando a Loki sin nada más que un inmenso cariño – Espero… que sea el mejor regalo de todos…. Y también espero me perdones…por haber arruinado tu cumpleaños-

* * *

_Esta idea la he tenido en mente desde hace un buen tiempo, y por fin me anime a escribirla. Por cierto, los Territorios Pluviales son en realidad una zona que se menciona en la Saga del Vatidico, de Robin Hobb, libros los cuales estoy leyendo y me parecen geniales._

_!Gracias por leer!_


End file.
